Undercover
by KateB-fan
Summary: Rick y Kate están juntos, pero nadie lo sabe... tienen un par de cosas que resolver antes y el futuro, no solo de la pareja está en juego... espero que les guste! Capítulo 11 listo! Y ahora qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días, después de leer una encuesta en la que preguntaban quien sería el primero en darse cuenta de que Kate y Rick están juntos... espero que les guste!  
**

**Undercover**

Kate sonrió mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Rick. Habían pasado dos días desde que ella se había presentado en su casa, y se había disculpado y también hacía dos días en que estaban viviendo casi un cuento de hadas.

Por supuesto que esa noche se habían quedado en la casa de él. Habían dormido uno en brazos del otro por primera vez y aunque el tiempo de sueño había sido poco, porque habían pasado casi todo el tiempo besándose y acariciándose, a la mañana siguiente, habían decidido que sería mejor no levantar sospechas, todavía no querían contarle a nadie de su relación, preferían que todo sucediera lo más naturalmente.

Habían tomado el desayuno y luego, él la había llevado a su casa… se habían mantenido en contacto todo el día, en forma telefónica… y Kate sonreía cada vez que él la llamaba y le decía cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Era increíble, porque ella conocía a otro Castle… uno reservado, aunque le hiciera cumplidos, a ella le resultaba raro como él expresaba sus sentimientos con toda libertad ahora…

La segunda noche habían intentado pasarla separados, pero Rick no había podido soportarlo y se había aparecido en la casa de ella con la excusa de que quería verla unos minutos y habían terminado en la cama…

No es que eso estuviese mal, sino que todo había sido tan impetuoso esa noche, que ambos trataban de acostumbrarse a la idea de estar juntos sin presión, y sin que un cambio tan abrupto termine por producir un efecto negativo en ellos.

Kate y Rick estaban acostumbrados a pasar tiempo juntos, pero ese tiempo se reducía casi siempre al trabajo y alguna vez que hubieran compartido alguna salida…

El problema era que desde que ambos sabían lo que era estar juntos, era muy difícil mantenerse a raya con sus deseos de no dar tantas posibilidades a la razón por sobre sus sentimientos…

Sentados en el sillón, a primera hora de la mañana, ella con una bata de seda y él con una bata de toalla que era de ella, Kate sentía que estaba en ese lugar particular en donde se sentía a la vez feliz y segura. Y aunque fuera una mujer valiente, que en general no le temía a nada, el hecho de que él estuviese a su lado le daba la sensación de que estaba protegida, de que nada malo podía pasarle…

Rick besó su cabello y ella sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él…

-Yo se que no quieres hablar de esto…- dijo él con cuidado, todavía con la nariz sumergida en su cabello- pero ¿tienes idea de lo que sigue?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu trabajo, Kate… renunciaste al a fuerza… no creo que seas de las que se conforman con ser mantenidas por sus parejas… sino, yo no tendría problemas…

-Se que cuento con tu ayuda, Rick…- dijo ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él- y también se que no me faltan recursos… quizás podría dedicarme al arte…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada cuando él tosió con incomodidad.

-¿Al arte?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Era una broma… no lo se… podría intentar algo relacionado con la moda… tener mi propia línea de ropa…

-No creí que te interesara… es decir, me gusta como vistes, aunque te prefiero sin ropa…- dijo y ella jadeó sofocando una carcajada.

-Bueno… digamos que no tuve tiempo antes de pensar en esto… ya te lo dije, pensé que moriría siendo policía…- dijo pensativa.

-¿No hay posibilidad de arreglo?- preguntó él.

-Supongo que no… se que Gates procura hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, pero la realidad es que somos incompatibles… yo hice lo que pude, trabajé con ella durante casi un año… pero necesitaría que ella abriera su mente conmigo… que comprendiera por qué hago lo que hago y que me diera su apoyo, como hacía Roy…

-Amor… tienes que comprender que ella no es Roy… y que lo sabe… sabe que no es como él…- dijo Rick y apretó su mano.

-Dos cosas… - dijo separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿amor?

-No lo se… no lo pensé… salió así…- dijo y Kate pudo jurar que se sonrojaba.

-Y la otra… ¿acaso estás defendiendo a Gates?

-No la defiendo… sabes que no tengo buena relación con ella, pero es tu superior, y sabes que en el 80% de los casos, hiciste todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba… ella se apega mucho al reglamento…

-Y tú me enseñaste a que eso no era lo más importante…- dijo y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos.

-Es cierto… es mi culpa…

-Tampoco es tan grave… - dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Entonces, olvidamos la placa…- insistió él.

-Con todo el dolor del mundo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Adiós a todas esas cálidas fantasías en las que te he imaginado vestida con esos trajes sexys…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella que se había distraído.

-No lo se… el hecho de que seas policía es sexy…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Piensas que si soy sexy es por mi profesión?- dijo ella y giró, mordiéndose el labio provocativa.

-No… bueno… tú eres así… pero debo admitir que las esposas, la violencia y la placa tienen un efecto bastante…- dijo y tragó saliva cuando ella lo miró con seriedad, atenta a lo que decía- estimulante…

-Porque si solo te importa verme con la placa estamos en problemas…

-Yo no dije eso… solo expresé que eso te hacía más sexy…

-Bien… porque no volveré a la 12 para darte ese gusto…-dijo con resolución y él suspiró.

-¿Qué pasará con los chicos?- dijo Rick de pronto.

-¿Te refieres a Ryan y Esposito?- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Si

-No lo se… no están muy bien… quiero decir… se que tuvieron un enfrentamiento por la ayuda que querían prestarme, pero supongo que todavía no se resolvió…

-Bueno… es claro que ambos querían ayudarte, Kate… el tema es que Kevin fue siempre más conservador… y honestamente, fue quien te salvó la vida…

-De alguna manera, me siento responsable por haberlos puesto en esa decisión… son mis amigos después de todo… creo que voy a llamarlos…

-¿Les dirás sobre… nosotros?

-No creo… no lo se… no estoy segura aún de que sea el momento de contarles a los demás… hemos sufrido mucho para llegar aquí, no quiero apurar las cosas…

-Entonces no le decimos nada a nadie…- dijo Rick.

-Mejor no… no por ahora… lo siento… ¿crees que estoy equivocada?

-No es eso… es solo que no me gusta ocultar las cosas… es todo… después de todo no hacemos nada malo…

-Pero tampoco es necesario hacerlo público…

-Bien… si esa es tu decisión…- le dijo él.

-Más bien es mi sugerencia… somos una pareja, me gustaría que estuviésemos de acuerdo…- dijo ella a la expectativa.

-Bien… me gustó lo de pareja…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber ella.

-Tenemos un secreto…- dijo él y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, acariciándola con intensidad. Kate había pensado en que quizá podrían salir a almorzar, pero a los pocos segundos se olvidó de la idea, totalmente hundida en sus caricias…

Si bien Rick estaba de acuerdo con lo que Kate proponía, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ocultar un sentimiento que no hacía mal a nadie y que pondría felices a unos cuantos… pero bueno, amaba a Kate y si ella se sentía inclinada a eso, él no quería contradecirla…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con una mezcla de rabia y comprensión. Él nunca tenía malas intensiones, pero siempre hacía exactamente lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba…

-Lo siento… pero aunque estés enojada, se que fue lo mejor…- le dijo él mirándola de vez en cuando, no siendo capaz de enfrentar su mirada.

-Te dije que no quería volver a la 12… ¿por qué fuiste a hablar con Gates?

-¿Porque eres una buena policía Kate… y este trabajo es tu vida…

-Pensé que creías que tú eras mi vida…- dijo ella con rabia.

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó él con una sonrisa, tenía que aprovechar esos momentos, Kate no solía ser muy abierta al demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Ese no es el punto…- dijo con incomodidad- ahora Gates quiere hablar conmigo y yo no voy a ir a verla…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ella vendrá a verte, Kate… realmente le importa hablar contigo… si hasta me agradeció por haber intercedido…- dijo él.

-¿Estás seguro de que hablaste con ella?- preguntó Kate mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Créeme… a mi también me tomó por sorpresa… pero el otro día cuando pasé a saludar y a despedirme, se me ocurrió quedar bien con ella, por si el día de mañana necesitaba pedirle algún favor y cuando hablamos, realmente me sorprendió que lamentara todo lo ocurrido contigo…

-Definitivamente no era ella…

-Lo era, Kate… tú nunca le diste demasiadas oportunidades… y ella tampoco… quizás está arrepentida… yo en tu lugar intentaría hablar con ella…- dijo y escucharon el timbre.

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos, intentando pensar si tenía alguna forma de escaparse- y luego voy a matarte…- dijo y él se acercó a ella para darle un beso de despedida y ella colocó una mano para detenerlo- ya hablaremos tú y yo…- le dijo y cuando él se dirigía a abrir la puerta, le tiró un beso.

-Te amo…- le dijo casi susurrando para que Gates no lo escuchara- Capitana Gates…- dijo exagerando su reacción y provocó una sonrisa tenue en los labios de la mujer- por favor pase… acabo de comentarle a Beckett que usted vendría… - y cuando vio que Kate y Gates se miraban sin decir nada, optó por irse- bien… las dejo para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad.

-Pase… por favor…-dijo Kate con nerviosismo.

-Gracias…- dijo Gates y cerró la puerta- supongo- dijo caminando hacia ella- que usted se habrá enterado de la conversación que tuve con Castle…

-Señor…- interrumpió Kate- realmente no quería saber nada con eso…

-Antes de que me diga nada, Kate…- dijo y Kate alzó la ceja sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que Gates la llamaría así, aunque siguiera tratándola de usted- quiero decirle que se lo duro que fue para usted lo que ocurrió con el capitán Montgomery… y se que a ambas nos ha costado acostumbrarnos a trabajar juntas… pero hace un tiempo pensé que estábamos bien… que usted confiaba en mi…

-No es una cuestión de confianza, señor… es una cuestión de distancia… usted me dejó en claro que no me quería trabajando en el caso de mi atentado, ni en el caso de mi madre y simplemente, no estuve de acuerdo… es todo… y luego, me hice cargo de mis actos… evidentemente usted puede tener sus razones, pero yo tengo las mías…

-Y la comprendo, Kate… no sabe cuánto…- dijo y Kate abrió la boca, queriendo contestar pero sin saber qué.

-¿Habla en serio?

-¿Por qué le mentiría? Yo se que lo que le pasó a su madre fue un motor en su vida durante muchos años…

-Yo… yo traté de salirme de eso… pero no pude…- dijo Kate sintiéndose débil.

-Lo sé… pero quiero que sepa que si me puse en su contra fue para preservarla… y aunque estoy segura de que nunca podríamos llevarnos completamente bien, quiero que sepa que la considero una excelente profesional… aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que se maneja…

-Gracias… señor…- dijo Kate con algo de timidez- bien… yo también tengo ese concepto de usted…

-Es bueno saberlo…

-Y… gracias por venir a decírmelo… nunca imaginé que usted sería capaz de esto…

-Si tomé la decisión de venir… - dijo e hizo una pausa- no fue solamente para decirle todo esto…

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-Vine dispuesta a hacerle reconsiderar su decisión…

-Señor… yo… yo no…- comenzó a decir Kate y Gates la interrumpió.

-Esto no significa que yo aplauda lo que hizo… y volverá con la condición de que una situación tan irregular como esta no volverá a repetirse…

-Pero…

-Le estoy pidiendo que vuelva, si… y no lo haré dos veces…- dijo con orgullo Gates.

-Entonces…- dijo Kate con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tómese el día… descanse… la espero mañana… si está de acuerdo… y – dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirarla- traiga a ese Castle suyo… evidentemente estaba equivocada, él es de mucha ayuda…- dijo Gates y abrió la puerta.

-Nos… nos vemos mañana, señor…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo y la capitana le dio una última mirada que Kate comprendió era de agradecimiento antes de irse.

Kate suspiró y dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Sonrió sin proponérselo. Amaba su trabajo. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Castle para que ella actuara así? Kate sacudió la cabeza y evaluó la posibilidad, definitivamente, aunque ella seguía pensando lo mismo, la oferta de volver al trabajo era tentadora…

* * *

Dos horas más tarde salía de su terapeuta con una sonrisa. Él le había dado la posibilidad de terminar sus sesiones, en base a que la había visto muy repuesta, y que había, de alguna manera, podido reflexionar y tomar el mejor camino en su relación con Castle.

Kate accedió con la condición de encontrarse con él si ella lo creía necesario y él estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo que era una cuestión de que ella se sintiera segura teniéndolo en caso de necesitarlo…

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, luego de bajarse del taxi, ya que su auto pertenecía a la policía de New York y el hecho de haber renunciado también la había dejado sin auto, Kate reflexionó sobre el pedido de Gates y se dio cuenta de que esa era una buena opción para recuperar su vida normal…

Cuando colocaba la llave para entrar a su edificio, sintió que alguien se movía detrás suyo y giró dispuesta a todo, cuando se encontró con Rick, que le sonrió con timidez, inseguro de si ella estaría aún molesta con él…

-Hey…- dijo él intentando sonar casual.

-Hey…- dijo ella y bajó la vista. Todavía seguía algo molesta, pero lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte que ya lo había perdonado- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno… quería verte y…

-Dijimos que ambos llamaríamos en caso de querer encontrarnos…- le advirtió ella.

-Es cierto… pero quería verte y no pude esperar… me imaginé que estabas con tu terapeuta y no quise molestar y lo que sucede es que te extrañaba y… Dios, Kate… no me lo compliques más…- dijo con resignación él y ella sonrió a medias.

-Está bien… lo se… - dijo y abrió la puerta, soltándola para que él la tomara antes de que se cerrase.

-¿Puedo pasar?- intentó él.

-A no ser que te quieras quedar ahí hablando solo…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hablaste con Gates?- le preguntó cuando entraron al departamento de ella.

-Hablamos… si… bueno, de hecho lo dijo casi todo ella…- dijo Kate prolongando la agonía de él, que se moría por saber lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Entonces?

-Me pidió que vuelva a trabajar…

-¿Cómo que te pidió?- le dijo Rick sin poder creerlo.

-Así como lo oyes… yo lo pienso y aún no puedo creerlo.

-Y… ¿qué harás?- preguntó él.

-Supongo que le daré una oportunidad…- dijo con aires de importancia y luego sonrió.

-Dios!- dijo y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y besándola al mismo tiempo mientras ella sonreía- ahora recuperarás tu placa, tu arma y sobre todo… tus esposas…

-Tranquilo, Castle… ¿qué pasa?- dijo divertida- ¿tan aburrido eres que no puedes fantasear con otra cosa?

-Si estuvieses dentro de mi cabeza no pensarías eso…- dijo él alzando la ceja.

-Ah… y me autorizó a llevarte conmigo…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Te autorizó a que yo siga trabajando contigo?- dijo él sin poder creerlo.

-Sus palabras fueron: "traiga a ese Castle suyo… evidentemente estaba equivocada, él es de mucha ayuda"- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y él se puso la mano en el pecho, simulando un ataque.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- quiso saber Kate.

-Bueno… solo… que tú eras una mujer sensible… que el caso de tu madre afectaba en gran medida tus actos y que yo te comprendía… y también le dije que si tenían diferencias entre ustedes era porque yo consideraba que se parecían mucho… y que estaba seguro de que en el fondo, ella te comprendía…

Kate se acercó a él, que la había soltado para hablar y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, acercando sus labios a él.

-Gracias… en verdad no confiaba en que podría salir bien… pero por lo visto estaba equivocada…-dijo y él sonrió.

-Por suerte salió bien…- dijo él y la miró con ternura.

-No sé qué haría sin ti…- le dijo con sinceridad y ambos se sorprendieron de ver exactametne el mismo sentimiento, reflejado en los ojos del otro. Era una mezcla de felicidad y agradecimiento… ambos lo sentían, cada uno por cosas distintas…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella lo besó largamente antes de responder y lo hizo mientras lo empujaba hacia su habitación, al parecer ella ya no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía por él desde el punto de vista físico…

-Lo sé…- le dijo sonriendo y lanzó una carcajada cuando él la levantó en brazos, para llegar más rápido…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... ahora que Kate volverá a trabajar, habrá mucho por"esconder". Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate abrió los ojos superada por el aroma del café recién hecho y las tostadas. Usualmente era poco lo que desayunaba antes de hacer su rutina de yoga o aerobic, pero ese día, el sueño le había ganado y se había quedado dormida.

Cuando desvió su mirada hacia la puerta mientras se desperezaba, lo vio entrar a Rick con una sonrisa, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno y sonrió.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- le dijo él y luego de dejar la bandeja apoyada al costado de la cama, se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Hey…- dijo solamente ella y sonrió otra vez cuando él se sentó a su lado. Vestía su bata de toalla, que le quedaba un poco justa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó y la vio asentir- bien… te traje el diario…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y lo hojeó sin demasiado interés.

-Kate…- dijo él después de un rato de observarla.

Kate levantó la vista del periódico y lo miró.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó por fin él.

-Bueno… no… es que…- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café- no hablo mucho durante mañana, cuando recién me despierto… es todo… simplemente, no tengo ganas de hacerlo… ni siquiera es mal humor…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió- es bueno saberlo…

-No me molesta que hables… siempre y cuando no esperes que yo te conteste con frases muy elaboradas…

Rick sonrió y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Mientras que "sigue así" "no te detengas" no sean para ti frases elaboradas…

-¡Castle!- le dijo ella sonrojada y luego comenzó a reírse. Las cosas con Rick eran todavía mejores que lo que ella imaginaba.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Kate tuvo que reprimir unos cuantos intentos de él de convencerla de quedarse en la cama un rato más y riendo, se dio una ducha rápida.

Cuando salía del baño, lo vio terminando de vestirse, frente al enorme espejo en el que ella solía mirarse y no pudo evitar acariciarlo con la mirada. No era una necesidad puramente física, Kate sentía que el hecho de haber hecho el amor con él, había intensificado sus sentimientos por él… y en ese momento, no podía imaginarse lo que sería su vida sin él.

-¿Acaso te arrepentiste de haberme rechazado, detective?- le dijo él sin moverse, evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba…

-Siempre…- dijo ella y sonrió, terminando de vestirse.

Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, posesivamente.

-Dime cómo voy a hacer para reprimirme durante las horas de trabajo…

-Como lo has hecho durante casi cuatro años…-le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, sabía a lo que él se refería y pensaba exactamente lo mismo, ya no eran compañeros de trabajo, la relación de ellos había trascendido y sobre todo en ese momento, les iba a resultar difícil mantenerse alejados y mostrarse profesionales…

-Kate…- intentó él.

-Ya lo sé, Rick… ¿qué quieres que te diga?- le dijo ella apoyando su frente en la de él- lo ideal sería que no trabajemos más juntos…

-Pero tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?- dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Por supuesto que no… me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado…- dijo y se sintió incómoda, aún le costaba expresarse hacia él.

-Yo también…- dijo y la besó.

-Entonces, pretenderemos que todo sigue igual…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír- será divertido… y siempre tendremos la posibilidad de encerrarnos en tu casa o aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Dios…- jadeó él- ¿estás segura de que no tenemos unos minutos más?-insistió él, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo y acariciándola intensamente.

-No… Castle… por favor…- fue su turno de jadear y cerró los ojos para no dejarse llevar.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, cuando salían del edificio, Rick entrelazó los dedos con ella y detuvo un taxi.

-¿Te parece bien que lleguemos juntos?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia.

-Me bajaré una cuadra antes…- prometió él y ella sonrió- te amo, Kate…- dijo y la abrazó durante todo el viaje.

Como había prometido, una cuadra antes de llegar a la 12, Rick se bajó y la saludó con un beso.

Cuando Kate entró al ascensor, suspiró y sonrió. Marcó el número 4 y contuvo la respiración. Tenía que entrevistarse con Gates.

Al salir del ascensor, se encontró con varios de sus compañeros, que en voz baja, le comunicaron su felicidad de que hubiera vuelto.

Kate divisó a Ryan y levantó la mano desde lejos. Ryan sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se alegró por su compañera.

Kate golpeó la puerta en la oficina de Gates y no esperó a ser admitida.

-Señor…- dijo Kate solemnemente- he venido a reincorporarme, si usted me lo permite…

-Me alegra mucho, detective…- dijo y abrió su cajón, extrajo su placa y su arma y se las entregó- supongo que le habrá quedado en claro lo que espero de usted de ahora en adelante.

-Si, señor…- contestó Kate.

-Envíeme a Esposito… dígale que venga a buscar sus cosas… - dijo Gates y Kate sonrió.

-Gracias, señor…- y cuando Gates asintió, Kate salió de la oficina sonriente.

Cuando la vio salir, Ryan se acercó a ella y sonrió.

-Hey, Espo…- dijo Kate en voz alta y lo vio levantar la cabeza- Gates quiere hablar contigo…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Esposito se levantó para ir y cuando Kate desvió la mirada, lo vio salir a Rick del ascensor con dos cafés en la mano. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no podía creer que le sucediera esto, aún cuando había estado con él hacía escasos 20 minutos…

-Buenos días…- dijo sonriendo él y detuvo sus ojos en Kate que desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella y aceptó el café de él. Ryan los observó analítico, como sospechando algo, pero no dijo nada… estaba demasiado feliz.

-Así que… estamos todos juntos otra vez…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Otra vez…- asintió Ryan y su expresión se tensó cuando vio salir a Esposito de la oficina de Gates, aún seguían distanciados.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará…- dijo Kate.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir… ¿hablaste con él?

Kate tosió con incomodidad.

-Yo se lo dije…- dijo Rick y la miró a los ojos- el otro día cuando la llamé por teléfono para avisarle que Gates iría a verla…

-Si… así fue…- Kate se relajó un poco, no podía ser que cualquier situación la desequilibrara. ¿O era la tranquilidad de Castle?

-Bien…- dijo Rick y palmeó el hombro de Esposito que se acercó a ellos con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Beckett?- intervino Esposito sin comprender lo que ocurría- hasta donde yo sabía estábamos suspendidos…

-Cuando uno tiene contactos en la farándula…- dijo y señaló de costado a Rick que sonrió- fue todo una movida de R… Castle…- dijo y suspiró, otra vez nerviosa.

-Estás mintiendo…- dijo Esposito y Ryan lo miró, buscando algún indicio de que el malestar había pasado.

-No, no… el otro día, cuando vine a saludarlos, ¿recuerdan?- dijo Rick y todos asintieron- hablé unas palabras con la capitana, le di a entender que Beckett había actuado por impulso, y que todos nosotros la habíamos querido apoyar… y al parecer esas fueron las palabras mágicas, porque me dijo que iría a verla y le pidió que volviera… estaba...

-Desconocida…- dijo Kate gesticulando y todos rieron- les juro que apenas la reconocí… y lo más importante… quiero decir, lo más curioso fue que permitió que Castle volviera…

-Bien…- dijo Ryan- estamos todos de vuelta… ¿verdad compañero?

-Es verdad…- dijo Esposito y lo miró- pero tú y yo nos debemos una charla… compañero…- dijo y Ryan sonrió a medias.

Kate sonrió y miró de costado a Rick, que le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Habían podido sobrevivir poco más de media hora… eso era bueno… aunque ellos sabían que iba a ser difícil…

* * *

**Quizás resultó corto pero pronto subiré otro, no voy a esperar a actualizar todas las otras historias! Gracias por seguirla!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se dejó caer en su silla con fastidio. Y también estaba cansada. Habían indagado a una cantidad increíble de sospechosos del caso que Gates acababa de entregarles y que había comenzado a investigar Ryan por su cuenta…

-Esto no está funcionando, no es posible…- dijo masajeando su cuero cabelludo sin lograr relajarse.

Rick se sentó en el escritorio y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Tranquila, Kate… - dijo él en su oído y Kate se tensó- te prometo que te ayudaré…

-Castle…- jadeó ella sin querer moverse pero a la vez mirando hacia todos lados, para ver quien estaba cerca.

-¿Quieres unos masajes?- le dijo en el mismo tono.

Kate levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos así, cerca como estaban.

-Te juro que si no estuviésemos aquí…- dijo mirando sus labios, quería retarlo, llamarle la atención por buscarla de esa forma.

-Lo se… estaríamos bajo las sábanas…- dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

-Ah… una sonrisa…- dijo separándose un poco y ella achicó los ojos- eso era precisamente lo que buscaba… bueno… eso y quizás un beso…- dijo y sonrió.

-Por favor… intento concentrarme y no me estás dejando…- dijo ella tratando de olvidarse de la sensación que le producía tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Ah no?- dijo él divertido

-En serio…- dijo ella- si te portas mal, lo único que te garantizo es…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados- nada… cuando lleguemos a casa…

-Casa… mmm… suena bien… - dijo él.

-Castle… - protestó ella.

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición- lo siento… solo quería que te olvidaras un poco del caso…

-Te agradezco… sabes que lo aprecio…- dijo ella y sonrió un poco- ¿vamos a trabajar?

-Si…- dijo él- es curioso… por primera vez en la vida… lo que menos me interesa ahora es el caso…- dijo y cuando estaba por acercarse a ella que se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo, la voz de Ryan los interrumpió.

-Hey Beckett…- dijo Ryan y los miró con gesto incómodo cuando ambos giraron su cabeza en su dirección- llegó el último sospechoso… ¿lo interrogarás tú?

-Voy…- dijo levantándose de la silla luego de suspirar con cansancio- ¿vienes?- le dijo a Rick que la observaba sin poder reprimirse.

-Si, si… por supuesto…- dijo y cuando se acercó a ella agregó- hasta el fin del mundo…- y sonrió ante el gesto de fastidio casi fingido de Kate.

-¡Castle!… por favor, Rick… una tregua…- le dijo antes de entrar- ¿acaso crees que no me estoy muriendo por tenerte cerca?

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo él y cerró brevemente los ojos cuando Kate pasó a su lado, aspirando el aroma de su perfume, como tantas veces…

* * *

El interrogatorio no fue fácil, pero obtuvieron buenos resultados, el sospechoso no era el culpable, pero les entregó datos suficientes como para descubrirlo.

Kate salió satisfecha de la sala de interrogatorios y le encargó a Ryan y Esposito que hicieran el arresto.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Gates para ponerla al tanto y Rick la acompañó.

-Entonces, está resuelto…- dijo Gates luego de que Kate le contara como había salido todo.

-Lo está, señor… por suerte si… - dijo Kate con seriedad y la vio asentir con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien, y ahora si no le molesta, le pediría que me prepare el informe del caso… y pase por la morgue y busque los datos de la autopsia… todo se desencadenó rápidamente y esos datos deben figurar en el expediente.

-Muy bien, señor… lo haré…

Kate salió con Rick de la oficina de Gates y lo miró de reojo, le preocupaba tener que ir a ver a Lanie, su amiga la conocía bien y se daría cuenta… y aún no había pensado en como lo manejaría con ella… seguramente Rick quería que primero hablasen con Marta y Alexis… y si Lanie estaba al tanto de todo, no faltaría tiempo para que se le escapara algún comentario…

Kate tomó su abrigo y Rick la siguió hasta el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó sin darle posibilidad de oponerse. Y no es que ella lo hubiera hecho tampoco.

-Dios… esto es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba…- dijo sobre sus labios y ella sonrió.

-Solo unas horas más…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la solapa del abrigo, besándolo ella misma con impetuosidad para separarse justo antes de que el ascensor se detuviera…

Caminaron casi pegados hasta que llegaron a la morgue y Lanie levantó la vista y los miró sonriente.

-¿Es verdad lo que me contaron?- dijo alzando las cejas y los vio sonrojarse, especialmente Kate.

-¿Qué… qué te contaron?- intentó ella, quería estar segura de a qué se refería Lanie.

-Que Gates te fue a rogar que volvieras…- dijo Lanie sonriente.

-Ah… eso…- dijo Kate aliviada y Lanie la miró confundida- no… técnicamente ella vino a verme a casa… lo cual ya es algo importante y me pidió que reconsiderara mi renuncia… me dijo que me comprendía y que si le prometía no volver a repetir mis actos, podía volver…

-Bueno… prácticamente te rogó…- dijo Lanie y le guiñó el ojo a Castle.

-Y me dejó volver…- dijo Rick contento.

-Eso es aún mejor…- agregó Lanie y Kate miró hacia otro lado.

Lanie los observó un instante y sonrió. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, estaban distintos, pero la última vez que se había metido en el tema, había quedado mal parada… y todo por defenderlo… así que prefirió no abrir la boca…

-Bien… vine para que me entregues los informes de autopsia… el caso está resuelto y Gates quiere el papeleo listo cuanto antes para poder trasladar al acusado…

-Espérame un momento, lo tengo por ahí arriba…- dijo y giró buscándolo mientras se quitaba los guantes de latex.

Rick levantó la mano y la colocó suavemente por debajo de la chaqueta, a la altura de la espalda baja de Kate, que se sobresaltó y sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica cuando los dedos de él se conectaron con su piel.

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos una décima de segundo, disfrutando de la caricia y rogando que él retire la mano a tiempo.

-Si…- dijo Lanie y Rick la soltó de golpe- aquí está…- Lanie giró en redondo para mirarlos. Le entregó el informe y sonrió.

-Gracias, Lanie…- dijo Kate un poco nerviosa y trató de sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… te noto rara… dispersa…

-No es nada… solo un poco de cansancio…

-Vuelve a casa… descansa… no fueron días normales… estás bajo mucho stress…- dijo Lanie.

-Si… creo que me apuraré con el papeleo y me iré a descansar…- Rick estuvo por agregar algo, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate dejó la lapicera sobre el escritorio y suspiró, cerrando la carpeta para entregársela a Gates.

-Me voy a casa… ¿vienes?- le dijo alzando la ceja con interés ella.

-Si… pero solo un rato… le prometí a Alexis que me encontraría con ella… - Kate no se sentía celosa, entendía que él quisiera compartir con su hija, pero la realidad era que lo quería para ella… aún así no dijo nada.

-Bien… vamos entonces…

Ni bien se subieron al antiguo auto de Kate, Rick puso una mano sobre su brazo y ella sonrió.

-Fue difícil pero lo conseguimos…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?- le ofreció ella.

-¿No te molesta? Quiero decir… me sería de mucha utilidad… y además quisiera sincerarme con Alexis… ¿qué te parece?

-Dices que… ¿le dirás acerca de nosotros?- le preguntó Kate con nerviosismo.

-En realidad no me gustaría que se enterara por otro medio… ella estuvo conmigo a cada momento de mi relación contigo… y creo que se lo debo…

-Si… tienes razón… - dijo Kate pensativa- ¿crees que lo tomará bien?

-¿Tienes dudas? Kate… Alexis te adora… lo único que le preocupa es mi felicidad y mi seguridad…

-La entiendo…- dijo Kate y sonrió- ¿te llevo?

-¿Y no me extrañarás?- preguntó él.

-Mucho…- dijo ella y se sonrojó- pero se que estarás haciendo algo bueno…

-Y siempre puedo escaparme a verte más tarde…

-Si no estoy ocupada…- dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de él de confusión -seguro que puedes… y espero que lo hagas…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Cada tanto, durante el viaje, Rick se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla o la miraba largamente sin hablar, Kate se concentraba en manejar y sonreía de tanto en tanto. Al llegar, Kate estacionó en la puerta y lo abrazó y besó brevemente antes de que él bajara…

-Estaré pensando en ti…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No te creo…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Te juro que si… y ya veré como me escapo más tarde…- dijo él y la saludó antes de entrar…

**Espero que aún les siga pareciendo interesante, me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, porque la percibo como la más real de todas, no se porqué...** **me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, últimamente no tengo muchas reviews y me estoy planteando si mis fics siguen siendo lo suficientemente buenas... gracias y nos vemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate cerró los ojos y se sumergió en su bañera repleta de espuma. Se sentía relajada y tranquila, pero inexplicablemente sola. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, luego de unos segundos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no podía creer que lo extrañara…

Era difícil de comprender porque a pesar de que solo habían pasado dos horas desde que se habían despedido, ella había estado varias veces durante meses sin verlo y no se había sentido así… como vacía…

Kate recordó lo que él estaría haciendo, porque sabía que él hablaría con Alexis y su estómago se contrajo con nerviosismo. Sabía que Alexis le tenía aprecio, pero también sabía que la chica tenía su carácter y si decidía ponerse en contra de ellos, por más amor que hubiese, las cosas se complicarían…

Trató de pensar en cosas buenas, para no ponerse nerviosa inútilmente y cuando recuerdos de todos los momentos que había vivido esos días con él acudieron a su mente, sonrió y aspiró hondo, revelándose en contra de algo que no podía controlar aún, su necesidad de él…

Tomó la copa de vino que había dejado al costado de la bañera y le dio un trago mientras recordaba las veces que había llevado un libro de él para leer mientras se sumergía en las burbujas de su baño…

Volvió a sonreír, era feliz… aunque todavía le resultara incómodo admitirlo. Aunque aún buscara razones para sentir que eso no podía ser verdad. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía que relajarse… por fin… y disfrutar…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick había buscado el mejor momento para hablar con Alexis. Ella preparaba su mudanza y a pesar de que Rick estaba algo incómodo con la idea, la prefería cerca, y Alexis estaría cerca…

Comieron los dos juntos y ella no dejó de hablar nunca. Rick se limitó a escucharla e intercambiar opiniones con ella sobre su futuro cercano… y cuando tomaban café, Alexis le preguntó por Kate.

-Hace tiempo que no la veo… se que las cosas no estaban demasiado bien entre ustedes hace unos días… pero te veo bien, papá… y eso es extraño… tú nunca estás bien cuando tienes problemas con ella…

-Eres muy perceptiva… me pregunto ¿a quién habrás salido?- dijo y le guiñó el ojo con ternura.

-¿Entonces? ¿Están mejor? Quiero decir… ella no vino a mi graduación y seguro que tuvo que ver con el caso de su madre… ¿verdad?

-Si… nosotros… nosotros tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte… y yo decidí que era mejor hacerme a un lado… no quería ver su destrucción, no la quería muerta sin poder hacer nada al respecto…

Alexis asintió con nerviosismo, lo veía preocupado mientras le contaba la historia.

-Pero ella está bien…- quiso saber.

-Si… por suerte eso ya pasó…- dijo y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Encontraron al asesino de su madre?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No… el tipo se escapó cuando estaba a punto de matarla…

-¡Dios!- exhaló Alexis sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿y qué pasó? Por favor dime que estuviste a su lado… estoy segura de que ella te necesitó mucho…

-Bueno… en realidad…

-Papá… me dijiste que ella te hacía feliz… no me digas que la defraudaste justo en ese momento…

-Espera… Alexis… en ese momento, yo le dije que lo sentía por ella y a ella no pareció importarle… necesité alejarme un poco porque saldría lastimado… pero luego de todo lo que pasó, fue ella la que vino a buscarme, la noche de la tormenta…

Alexis abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Ella vino a buscarte?- dijo y sonrió, alzando la ceja con el característico sello Castle.

-Si…- dijo y sonrió.

-Papá… ¿acaso finalmente… ustedes se dieron una oportunidad?- preguntó con cuidado, había visto sufrir a su padre demasiado por esta causa…

-De eso quería hablarte…- dijo Rick algo nervioso.

-¿Están juntos?- insistió ella aún sorprendida.

-Si lo estuviéramos, ¿te gustaría?- intentó él.

-Me alegra que te importe, papá… pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…

-Para mi es importante tu apoyo…- dijo él.

-Si tú eres feliz… entonces yo también lo soy… aunque, francamente, había perdido las esperanzas…

-Pues… te equivocaste…- dijo y sonrió y entonces Alexis se levantó y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Me alegro por ambos… y espero que Kate se dé cuenta de lo que tú sientes por ella…

-Lo sabe… - dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza y Alexis sonrió- ¿y entonces? ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros mañana?

-En realidad… digo… ¿te parece?- le preguntó y él achicó los ojos desconfiado.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-No, no… es solo que… se siente extraño… pero ya me acostumbraré…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-En realidad me gustaría que ustedes charlaran un rato… de verdad me haría feliz…

-Está bien… si para ti es importante…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo es…- dijo él y la vio bostezar.

-¿Te enojas si me voy a dormir?- le dijo.

-Por supuesto que no… - dijo él y Alexis sonrió y besó su mejilla con ternura.

Rick la observó subir las escaleras y sonrió. A pesar de todo, Alexis no había reaccionado mal… aunque él hubiese preferido que no hubiera ninguna duda… pero estaba seguro de que Kate terminaría por conquistarla… ya lo había hecho antes…

Miró el reloj. Las 10 de la noche. Se preguntó si ella estaría despierta. Se la imaginó en su cama, sola, esperándolo…

Trató de reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo a verla. Pensó en miles de excusas para irse, y otras miles para quedarse.

Tomó el celular y marcó el 2.

-Hey…- dijo ella del otro lado.

-¿Dormías?- le preguntó él.

-De hecho no… solo… leía en la cama…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Si…- dijo él y jadeó, imaginándola.

-¿Hablaste con Alexis?

-Si… todo está bien… está feliz por nosotros…

-¿En serio?- dijo ella aliviada y él sonrió.

-Quizás pueda convencerla de que vayamos a tu casa mañana a cenar, ¿te parece?

-Me parece… mientras no la presiones… ella debe sentirse algo rara al respecto…

-¿Cómo puede ser que tú la conozcas mejor que yo?

-No la conozco mejor, Rick… solo estoy un poco más afuera que tú…

-Puede ser…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Estaría mejor si estuviera ahí contigo…- dijo él.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo y suspiró- te extraño…

-Por favor no me digas eso porque me obligarás a presentarme en tu casa…

-Te extraño mucho…- jadeó ella y él cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

-¿De verdad quieres que vaya?

-Siempre…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Pero no quieres descansar?- insistió él.

-Abrazada a ti…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, evocándolo.

-¿Voy entonces?- dijo él aún inseguro.

-A no ser que solo quieras imaginarme bajo las sábanas usando… solo mi perfume…

-¿Crees… crees que podrías esperar al menos cinco minutos?

-¿No será mucho?- preguntó ella y sonrió.

-Por favor, Kate… no me tortures más…- dijo y salió corriendo.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Rick golpeaba la puerta de la casa de ella y la encontraba abierta.

No perdió un solo segundo y después de cerrarla, se fue quitando la ropa hasta que llegó a la habitación.

Kate lo miró sin avergonzarse y alzó una ceja con seriedad.

-Tardaste mucho…- le dijo y le hizo un gesto con su dedo para que se acercara.

Rick pensó que tendría un ataque cuando ella se incorporó y se arrodilló enfrente de él y acercó sus labios a los de él.

-Lo siento…- murmuró él sobre sus labios. Aún no se tocaban, pero estaban muy cerca.

-Pensé que quizás no tenías tantas ganas como yo de pasar la noche juntos…

-Pues estás equivocada…- le dijo él en voz baja- me muero de ganas…

-Bien…- dijo ella y comenzó a besarlo y luego se dedicó a su cuello.

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la separó de su cuerpo abruptamente. Kate lo miró sin comprender unos segundos.

-Algún día comprenderás lo que consigues cuando me provocas así…- le dijo y ella sonrió antes de que él la besara como si fuera la última vez.

Cuando Kate quiso acordar, él estaba sobre ella explorándola con ansiedad. Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era imposible no amarlo… y más imposible aún no desearlo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! La inspiración volvió, por suerte! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Kate observó el identificador de llamadas de su celular, sintió que algo pasaría. Alexis. Inspiró hondo y mientras observaba a Rick charlando alegremente con Ryan y Esposito no muy lejos de ella, atendió.

-Beckett… Alexis… si… ¿cómo estás? De hecho quería felicitarte por tu graduación… si… vendrás esta noche… está bien, si… si, por supuesto… nos vemos en casa… adiós…- dijo Kate y cortó.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire entre aliviada y confundida. Alexis vendría a cenar a su casa esa noche como había prometido, pero primero quería hablar en privado con ella y eso solo podía significar algún problema…

Kate trató de relajarse pensando que otras veces, la chica la había llamado para pedirle algún consejo. Tenía mucha confianza con su abuela, pero Rick le había confesado que Alexis la veía como un modelo a seguir y quizás tenía que ver con eso… o no… tendría que esperar para saberlo.

Mientras se preguntaba si tenía que contarle a Rick lo que pasaba, lo vio acercarse y mirar hacia todos lados antes de guiñarle el ojo.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba casi provocativamente, sabiendo que nadie la observaba…

-Dios… no puedo dejar de mirarte…- le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-Más te vale que lo sigas haciendo, pero en forma discreta…- le dijo ella y él suspiró.

-Te amo…- le dijo solo moviendo los labios y ella inspiró, queriendo controlar sus emociones.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Trabajaron en un caso pero la peor parte la llevaron Ryan y Esposito. Al cumplirse el horario, Ryan ofreció pagar a todos una cerveza en el Old Haunt y Rick aceptó. Kate se disculpó y cuando se iba, él la acompañó al ascensor con disimulo.

-¿Te molesta que me quede un rato con los chicos?- le preguntó él con cuidado.

-Por supuesto que no… nos vemos a la noche…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Espero que Alexis decida ir a cenar con nosotros…

-Espero que si…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate salía de ducharse y sentía que sus nervios la estaban traicionando. Sabía que Alexis era una chica inteligente y que no podría más que quizás expresarle sus sentimientos, pero también conocía su carácter y sabía que no era fácil…

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde la hora que Alexis le había dicho cuando Kate escuchó el timbre…

Kate inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta, tratando de sonreír, pero no demasiado…

-Alexis…- dijo y se hizo a un costado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Cómo estás, Kate…?- dijo Alexis esbozando una sonrisa y entró.

-Bien… - dijo con algo de nerviosismo- ¿quieres un café?

-Si, gracias…- dijo Alexis y la siguió a la cocina donde Kate comenzó a prepararlo- tienes una linda casa…

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió- aunque no paso mucho tiempo por aquí… me siento cómoda…

-Escucha… prefiero que no sigas torturándote, pensando en lo que voy a decirte… - dijo y Kate dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escucharla.

-Dime…- dijo en voz baja.

-Durante mucho tiempo… cada vez que lo veía llegar a mi padre luego de haber trabajado contigo, rogaba que él me diera una señal de que entre ustedes pasaba algo… realmente lo veía muy enamorado de ti… y el tiempo fue pasando… y también lo vi sufrir mucho por ti… por cosas de las que tú no tienes la culpa… y por cosas que tal vez si…

-Alexis…

-No, espera… déjame terminar…

-Está bien…

-El año pasado estuviste a punto de morir, Kate… y él estuvo a punto de morir contigo… por ti… y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que más allá del amor, yo quiero a mi padre vivo…

-Lo se…- dijo Kate bajando la cabeza.

-Lo necesito a mi lado… y siento que contigo no está seguro… no lo está, Kate… ¿sabes? Cuando volvió a trabajar contigo, luego del accidente, tuvimos una discusión fuerte… me dijo que quería estar a tu lado y cuando le pregunté si lo hacías feliz... me dijo que si…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, era increíble oír esas palabras de la boca de Alexis.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Alexis?- le dijo Kate con seriedad, sabía que Alexis reconocía el amor de su padre, pero no entendía a donde conducía el planteo.

-Quiero que tengas en claro que mi padre te ama y espero que puedas llegar a amarlo tanto como él lo hace… porque si no, nosotras no nos llevaremos bien, Kate y créeme… a mi me encantaría llevarme bien contigo…- le dijo con seriedad Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Alexis… amo a tu padre lo suficiente como para no defraudarte… y ojalá pudiera asegurarte que estaré con él para siempre, pero nadie sabe esa clase de cosas…

-Es cierto…- dijo y suspiró- bien… ahora que hemos dejado en claro las cosas…

-Ahora que tú has dejado en claro las cosas…- dijo Kate seria y luego sonrió.

-De verdad me alegra que… por fin- dijo y revoleó los ojos.

-Y a mi me hace feliz contar con tu bendición…- dijo y palmeó su mano sobre la mesa, intentando no ser tan expresiva, temiendo que Alexis se sintiera incómoda.

-Y Kate…- dijo y Kate la miró, había retomado la tarea de hacerle el café- te estaré vigilando… prométeme que lo harás feliz- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo se… y lo prometo- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Kate le preguntó luego sobre sus planes para el verano y sobre la universidad. Alexis se relajó un poco y charlaron un buen rato.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cocinamos juntas?- le dijo animada Alexis.

-Solo si me confías cuáles son sus comidas preferidas…

-En eso estaba pensando…-dijo Alexis sonriente y tomó su celular.

-¿Llamas a tu padre?- preguntó Kate.

-Si… quiero avisarle que ya estoy aquí…- dijo mientras terminaba de marcar su número- hey… estoy aquí con Kate… si, todo bien… solo, quería hablar con ella… si, te esperamos para cenar… adiós… yo también…- dijo y cortó.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, podía imaginarse la preocupación de Rick cuando hablaba con Alexis.

Alexis se acercó a ella y comenzaron a cocinar mientras charlaban alegremente. Kate sirvió dos copas de vino y se sorprendió cuando Alexis aceptó de buena gana la copa.

* * *

Cuando la comida ya estaba casi lista, sonó el timbre y tanto Kate como Alexis levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

-¿Por qué no le abres a tu padre?- sugirió Kate.

-Créeme, será mejor que lo hagas tú… a él le impactará más verme cocinando en tu cocina…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias, Alexis…- dijo y apoyó su mano brevemente en la de la chica, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta sonriente, Rick la observó casi con miedo. No tenía idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo y eso la hizo sonreír aún más…

-Hey…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo sonoramente- relájate… todo está bien…- le dijo y él sonrió con alivio.

Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió aliviado.

-Gracias por comprenderla…- dijo él en voz baja y ella acarició su cara.

-Es parte de ti… ¿Cómo no intentaría hacerlo?- dijo y lo tomó de la mano.

-Hey…- dijo Rick sonriéndole a Alexis que revolvía la salsa dedicadamente.

-Papá…-dijo y le hizo una reverencia mientras le sonreía a Kate.

-Veo que ya serviste el vino…- le dijo a Kate.

-Espera que te daré una copa… - intervino Kate.

-Pensé que esta era la mía…- dijo y alzó la ceja observando a Alexis.

-No… esta es mía…- dijo la chica- Kate me la ofreció y simplemente… no pude negarme…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Así es ella…- dijo y la miró con ternura- uno no puede decirle no a nada…

-¡Castle!- dijo Kate incómoda y Alexis lanzó una carcajada.

-A veces creo que dentro de veinte años, cuando los venga a visitar con sus nietos, lo seguirás llamando Castle…- dijo Alexis y Rick asintió.

Kate se sonrojó un poco y Rick la tomó de los hombros con ternura.

-Relájate…- le dijo al oído pero sabiendo que Alexis lo escuchaba- a mí me gusta que me llames así…- dijo y besó suavemente su cuello.

-Eso es lo importante…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-Por cierto…- dijo Rick y extrajo de su bolsillo dos chocolates- este es para ti, Alexis…- dijo y le extendió uno- es de almendras…

-Gracias…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla.

-Y este…- dijo y se lo extendió a Kate- me costó conseguirlo, pero estoy seguro de que te gustará… es relleno con cerezas…- dijo y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate y lo miró con asombro- no sabía que existiera uno así… ¿cómo sabías?

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Alexis y Rick la miró con terror- desde que descubrió que tu perfume tenía aroma a cerezas, todo en mi casa es de cerezas… por favor miéntele… pero dile que es tu favorito…

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró con ternura. No podía creer que él estuviera tan obsesionado con ella.

-No hace falta que le mienta…- dijo y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, acercando su cara- amo las cerezas… gracias amor…- dijo y lo besó suavemente.

Alexis se quedó mirándolos un momento, feliz por ellos, aunque aún un poco incómoda.

-Lo siento, Alexis…- dijo Kate advirtiendo su incomodidad.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbraré… mientras cumplas con lo que me prometiste…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué le prometiste?- quiso saber Rick.

-Alexis y yo tuvimos una charla interesante hoy… ella me expresó su pensamiento… y lo que sentía y yo lo mío…

-Pero ¿qué le prometiste?- insistió él.

-No hace falta que lo sepas… es cosa nuestra…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

Comieron charlando agradablemente y terminaron sentados en el sillón, tomando un café. Rick se había sentado al lado de Kate y sostenía su mano, jugando con ella distraídamente mientras ambos escuchaban a Alexis contar sus planes para el primer semestre en la universidad.

Luego de un buen rato, Alexis bostezó con disimulo y miró a su padre, que en ese momento se había distraído mirando a Kate.

-Papá… ¿te quedarás aquí esta noche?- preguntó la chica.

-Alexis…- intentó Kate y apretó la mano de Rick.

-Créeme que me encantaría…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo a Kate- pero quiero que descanses… y si me quedo…

-Rick…- le advirtió Kate.

-Tengo 18 años, Kate… entonces vamos de una vez… a este ritmo nos quedaremos dormidos en el sillón…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y se levantó con pesar- ¿Te paso a buscar mañana?

-Mejor nos encontramos allá… creo que iré a entrenar a la mañana…

-Podría acompañarte…- sugirió él.

-No lo tomes a mal Rick… pero no tienes estado para seguirme…- dijo Kate y Alexis sonrió.

-Pasaré por ti a la siete…- dijo y besó sus labios, quedándose un momento cerca de ella, como si prolongando ese momento le fuera útil para no extrañarla.

Cuando se separó de ella, Alexis se acercó y la abrazó con suavidad. Kate respondió al abrazo y Rick sonrió enternecido.

-Gracias por escucharme…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias a ti por tu confianza…- le contestó Kate.

-Sueña conmigo…- le dijo Rick antes de irse y Kate sonrió.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta, suspiró con alivio. Había sido una noche complicada pero todo había salido bien. Finalmente había solucionado sus diferencias con Alexis… que no eran muchas, pero le agradaba la idea de llevarse bien con ella. Y después de todo, no podía culparla por sus dudas, ella también las tendría en su lugar…

Kate acomodó las cosas y miró su reloj, tenía varias horas para descansar y reponerse. Lo extrañaría, pero él pasaría temprano para salir a correr con ella. Kate sonrió con solo imaginarse lo que sería esa experiencia…

* * *

**Se viene un arduo entrenamiento! Espero disculpen la extensión de este capítulo, no pude hacerlo más corto! Gracias por leer! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate sonrió al abrir la puerta cuando él paseó descaradamente su mirada por su atuendo. Tenía el cabello atado en una trenza y llevaba puesta una musculosa larga color celeste, unas calzas color lila y la diferencia de estatura por las zapatillas era evidente.

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo él sonriente y le entregó una flor.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando la flor.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con intensidad pero solo unos segundos, y al separarse sonrió al darse cuenta de que ambos se habían quedado con ganas de más…

-¿Lista para el ejercicio?

-En serio, Rick… ¿estás seguro?- dijo ella con cara de preocupación.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y la tomó del hombro cuando ella dejó la flor sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien… vamos…- dijo ella.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al Central Park. Kate sonrió cuando antes de bajar, Rick se acercó a ella y acarició su cara con ternura. Evidentemente tenía sueño y lo que menos quería hacer era correr, pero Kate estaba segura de que su deseo era estar con ella.

Kate comenzó a trotar y él le siguió el ritmo, sonriente. Cuando aún no habían llegado a dar la primera vuelta del circuito, Kate lo miró de costado y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al verlo un poco pálido.

-Perfecto…- dijo él algo agitado.

-Si quieres descansar por aquí, yo daré otra vuelta y quizás podamos juntarnos otra vez y seguir…

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó él.

-¿Bromeas? Acabamos de empezar…- dijo algo divertida, pero sintiéndose mal por él.

-Creo que descansaré un poco…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo siento… te dije que sería difícil seguirme… estoy acostumbrada a correr bastante… - dijo ella y palmeó su hombro antes de dejarlo ahí, casi sin aliento.

Kate dio toda una vuelta y cuando pasó por donde estaba él, Rick se adelantó para seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó ella y sonrió.

-Si… gracias… supongo que alguna vez podré seguirte el ritmo…- dijo y la miró con tanta insistencia que ella desvió su mirada para ver que le ocurría.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-Solo… ¡Dios! Sigo sin poder dejar de mirarte… te juro que si no hubiese tanta gente por aquí… te haría caer sobre el pasto y te…

-¡Castle!- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Falta mucho?- dijo él alzando la ceja con interés.

-Mucho…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa y quemamos un par de calorías ahí?

-Rick… - dijo y se detuvo, trotando en el mismo lugar para no perder el ritmo- necesito entrenar… todo fue más difícil desde hace un año cuando tuve la operación en el corazón… si no me mantengo entrenada me cuesta correr y no quiero que eso me suceda…

-Lo se… lo siento, Kate… yo quería acompañarte y no pude…

-Rick… solo déjame dar un par de vueltas más y nos vamos… te prometo que si tenemos tiempo, quizás podríamos tomar una ducha juntos…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hecho…- dijo él sonriendo todavía agitado- te esperaré aquí…

Kate siguió corriendo y dio cuatro vueltas más, cada vez que lo cruzaba él le sonreía y alzaba su pulgar, apoyado en un árbol.

* * *

Antes de dar la última vuelta, Kate le avisó que lo sería y él asintió, tirándole un beso. Kate corrió esa última vuelta con una agradable sensación de cosquilleo, sabiendo que él la estaba esperando y que probablemente tendrían tiempo de una ducha caliente juntos…

Al llegar a donde él estaba, Kate miró para todos lados buscándolo… detuvo la marcha y estiró un poco las piernas, estaba un poco agitada, pero no demasiado.

Con curiosidad, rodeó el árbol donde se suponía que él debía estar y sintió sus brazos atrapándola y su espalda contra el tronco rugoso del árbol.

-¿Me extrañabas, detective?- le dijo mirándola de cerca y ella sonrió.

-Castle, estoy transpirada…- dijo ella mientras sentía que él se acercaba más a ella y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su cercanía.

-¿Qué importa?- le dijo él y bajó la vista hasta el escote pronunciado, al menos desde esa posición.

-A mi si…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-A mí no…- dijo él y se adueñó de sus labios por un largo rato, y ella, que no se sentía demasiado cómoda, intentó relajarse.

-Vamos a casa…- dijo ella luego de que sus bocas se separaran y él la mirara con deseo.

-Donde quieras…- dijo él y ella lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse al auto.

Durante todo el viaje, Kate tuvo que frenar los avances de Rick. Realmente se sentía incómoda, y sabía que si él insistía mucho, se dejaría llevar.

* * *

Cuando entraron a su departamento, Kate se dirigió directamente al baño y cuando abrió la ducha, mientras se quitaba la ropa, observó a Rick en la puerta que la miraba con intensidad.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Ya te dije que tengo un serio problema, no puedo dejar de mirarte…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pues… ¿te quedarás mirando o vendrás aquí?- le dijo ella dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba la ropa interior.

-¿Sin romance?- le preguntó él.

Kate no dijo nada, así como estaba, casi desnuda se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le habló casi sobre los labios.

-No tengo mucho tiempo…- le dijo y lo escuchó suspirar- o romance, o sexo… tú eliges…

-Creo que optaré por ambos…- dijo y luego de besar sus labios, comenzó a desvestirse.

Kate sonrió, evidentemente él siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente para darle. Ella terminó de desvestirse y entró a la ducha.

Segundos más tarde también lo hizo él y la abrazó bajo el agua.

-¡Dios! Te extrañé mucho anoche…- le dijo mientras hundía su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también…- jadeó ella y él se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es… es muy importante que me digas esto…- le dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Lo sé… por eso me animo a decirlo…- dijo y lo besó.

Y él beso se tornó más intenso y Kate sintió su espalda contra la pared mientras él la acariciaba con intensidad.

Se tomaron el tiempo necesario para acariciarse, y luego disfrutaron de la ducha y se vistieron para ir a trabajar…

-Dime- le dijo él abrazándola por detrás mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse- ¿me extrañarás hoy?

-¿Cómo podría extrañarte si estaremos todo el día juntos?- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Cuando hablo de extrañar, me refiero a esto…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello con ternura.

-Entonces si…- dijo ella sonriendo frente al espejo- es increíble como me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca, Rick…

-Eso suena peligrosamente placentero…- dijo y mordió suavemente el cuello, incapaz de alejarse de ella durante mucho tiempo.

-Lo es… créeme…- dijo ella y giró en redondo.

-Mmm…- dijo él y la miró, perdido en sus ojos.

-Quería decirte que…- dijo y se detuvo, cómo le costaba expresarse- que siento que mi vida podría ser un infierno si no te tuviera… y que siempre he apreciado tenerte, Rick… aún cuando solo eras mi compañero- le dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo él.

-Ahora aún más…- dijo ella.

-Quiero decir… ¿ahora que somos?- dijo él con ansiedad.

-¿Acaso importa el nombre?- dijo ella.

-No es el nombre lo que importa, sino lo que sientes…

-Me estás presionando, Rick… estamos bien… tú sabes lo que siento… el problema es que me cuesta expresarlo…

-Está bien, Kate…- dijo él y besó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Vamos a trabajar?- le dijo y él sonrió.

Kate suspiró levemente, aún no se animaba a expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos. Muy en el fondo, ella esperaba que él la comprendiera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, Rick volvería a sacar el tema y no quería sentirse presionada…

* * *

**Kate y sus dudas... pero bueno, esto podría pasar... espero que les siga gustando! Me va quedando poco tiempo de vacaciones... tendré que hacerme a la idea! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate le dio un último beso a Rick antes de subirse al ascensor, no sin antes corroborar que no había nadie cerca o que pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría. Esto se le hacía un poco difícil porque a pesar de su aspecto exterior profesional, Kate estaba tan feliz de estar con Rick que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para quien quisiera escucharlo.

Pero lógicamente, eso no podía decírselo a Rick, porque él comenzaría a presionarla para contarle, al menos a sus amigos lo que ocurría, y eso sería perjudicial para ambos.

Cuando Rick volvió con los dos vasos de café, la encontró perdida entre un montón de archivos. Un caso anterior había resurgido y ella estaba tratando de resolverlo, pero todo era confuso y Kate no entendía bien lo que ocurría.

Rick la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no estaba bien, estaba preocupada, focalizada y desesperada por encontrar algo que la ayudase.

Apenas sonrió cuando él depositó su café sobre el escritorio y él, en voz alta, le dijo para continuar con su historia de rutina.

-Buenos días, detective…-suspiró, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, y sonrió apenas.

-Buenos días, Castle…- contestó y trató de expresar con su mirada cuanto necesitaba una caricia o una palabra de afecto. Antes de que su historia comenzara, cuando ella se sentía así, buscaba desesperadamente acercarse a él y un leve roce de manos, una palabra o una mirada de él la conformaban, pero ya no ocurría eso… en este momento necesitaba abrazarlo y que él le dijera al oído que la amaba y que todo saldría bien…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo acercándose y ella levantó la vista otra vez, con señales de cansancio en su mirada.

-No del todo…- dijo y suspiró, perdida en sus ojos por unos instantes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Solo…- dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- quédate cerca…

-Hecho…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo y le dio un sorbo a su café, Rick sacó su celular y se sentó en la silla al costado del escritorio, procurando no molestarla.

* * *

Un rato largo pasó y ella siguió leyendo. Incluso vino Ryan a comentarle algo que estaba averiguando. Rick se mantuvo sin opinar, solo escuchando.

Jugó un poco con su teléfono y mientras Kate estaba distraída con una llamada tuvo una idea.

Tecleó unas palabras y le envió un mensaje.

Al cortar la comunicación, Kate sintió el sonido que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Observó su teléfono y levantó la vista para mirarlo cuando advirtió que el mensaje era suyo.

_"Estoy contigo, amor. Siempre."_

Kate sonrió y suspiró. En realidad necesitaba esas palabras. Tecleó la respuesta y se la envió.

_"Lo sé… pero ahora necesito un abrazo. ¡Urgente!"_

Rick levantó la vista y ella se mordió el labio. Se puso de pie y se alejó caminando y ella suspiró, pero se calmó cuando lo vio teclear la respuesta.

_"1° subsuelo. Depósito de Archivos. En 5 minutos"_

Kate no contestó. Solo tomó una de las carpetas y se dirigió al ascensor.

Rick entró al Depósito de Archivos y guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Kate no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo, lo encontró detrás de una columna, con los brazos abiertos, esperándola.

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos y él la apretó contra su cuerpo murmurando palabras para tranquilizarla.

-Tú siempre puedes… tú nunca te rindes… ya te lo había dicho, pero eso es lo que te hace extraordinaria… y por eso te admiro tanto…- le dijo en voz baja y Kate suspiró en sus brazos, deseando guardar ese momento en su memoria para cuando lo necesitara.

-Gracias…- dijo cuando pudo separarse, aunque él no la soltaba- es muy importante escucharte decir esto…

-Lo sé…- dijo y besó su frente.

-A veces pienso que si tú no estuvieras…

-Hubieras encontrado la forma de sobreponerte… así eres tú, Kate… - dijo y sonrió- una mujer increíble… y toda mía…- agregó y alzó la ceja.

-Mmm…- dijo ella y desplazó la manos y lo tomó del cuello para acercar su boca.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios, tentativamente al principio. No quería ocasionar problemas. Pero cuando ella suspiró en su boca, se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba más…

Giró y la apoyó sobre la columna mientras profundizaba el beso y ella le respondía casi con desesperación. Realmente lo necesitaba…

Cuando la temperatura iba subiendo y él supo que ella casi no podía resistirse, la miró a los ojos, luego de separar su boca y ella lo miró con deseo.

-Mejor nos detenemos aquí…- dijo él jadeando.

Kate asintió, también agitada.

-No quiero que pienses que no me muero de ganas, Kate… pero esto puede traernos problemas…

-Lo sé… lo siento…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, intentando controlarse y un poco avergonzada.

-Pero si aún tienes ganas, quizás podríamos tomarnos una hora de almuerzo sexy… en menos de tres horas… ¿qué me dices?

-¿Sexy?- preguntó Kate y sus ojos bailaron con interés y él asintió- hecho…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-¿Sí?- quiso asegurarse él.

-Casi no puedo esperar a saber cuan sexy será nuestro almuerzo…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Rick tomó aire, cerró los ojos brevemente y caminó tras ella, asegurándose de que nadie los viera salir del mismo lugar juntos. Ahora tendría algo en qué entretenerse hasta el almuerzo.

* * *

Cuando Kate regresó a su escritorio estaba distinta. Todos sus compañeros lo notaron pero nadie pensó más allá de un momento de relax afuera, tomando aire.

Y por suerte, cuando Rick llegó, tampoco hicieron especulaciones…

Se dirigieron miradas casi todo el resto del tiempo, incluso intercambiaron opiniones sobre el caso.

Cuando el momento llegó y se preparaban para irse. Esposito los interrumpió.

-¿Dónde irán? Me muero de hambre, iré con ustedes.

Kate le dirigió una mirada a Rick, esperando que él dijera algo pero Rick no pudo negarse.

Compraron unos sandwiches y fueron a un parque cercano a disfrutar un poco el sol, cada tanto Rick la miraba a Kate disculpándose por no haber podido inventar una excusa y Kate suspiraba, tratando de que no se le notara.

Luego de media hora, Esposito recibió un mensaje y se excusó con ambos.

-¿Me acercan hasta la casa del testigo?

Kate asintió y cuando se despedían, miró de reojo a Rick.

-¿Vuelven a la 12?- preguntó el detective.

-Supongo que antes, iremos por el postre…- dijo Kate y no quiso mirar a Rick.

-Lo siento, Kate…- le dijo cuando ella volvió a arrancar.

-No te preocupes… honestamente pensé que inventarías algo… pero no pudo ser…

-Todavía nos queda media hora…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sonrió, bajando por una pendiente a un estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él y la miró con desconfianza.

-Busco un lugar tranquilo y sin gente…- dijo ella y aún en la penumbra él la pudo ver sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre este lugar?

-Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano- dijo estacionando el auto y girando hacia él luego de apagar el motor.

-¡Detective!- dijo él gratamente sorprendido cuando ella se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a tirar de su ropa para desvestirlo.

-Cállate y bésame… no tenemos demasiado tiempo…- le dijo y se pasó al asiento de atrás mientras comenzaba a desvestirse…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, luego de un intenso climax para ambos y él besaba su cabello.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo él con la nariz sumergida en ella.

-¿Mmm?- dijo solo ella, no quería que ese momento se terminara nunca.

-¿No crees que deberíamos volver?- preguntó mientras la acariciaba como al descuido, temeroso de estropear el momento.

-Si…- dijo ella en voz baja y giró la cabeza para besarlo en los labios…

Comenzaron a vestirse lentamente, y cada tanto él le sonreía. Aún se sentían extraños, no estaban del todo acostumbrados a la intimidad, pero estaban aprendiendo a conocerse y no tardarían en hacerlo…

Cuando terminaban de acomodarse en sus asientos, Kate recibió una llamada en su celular.

-Beckett… ¿Espo?

-Beckett ¿dónde te has metido? Acabo de regresar y Gates me preguntó por ti…

-Es… yo… Castle insistió en ir a comer postre a un restaurant algo alejado… nos atrapó el tránsito… en diez minutos estaré ahí…- dijo y cerró los ojos brevemente.

-¿El tránsito? ¿Al mediodía?- preguntó Esposito algo confundido.

-Es New York, ¿recuerdas?- contestó algo nerviosa y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Está bien… nos vemos…- dijo el detective y cortaron.

Kate suspiró de alivio.

-Estuvo cerca…- dijo mientras encendía el motor.

-Relájate Kate… no estamos haciendo nada malo…- le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-No… sacando que estamos en horario de trabajo, somos compañeros y utilizamos el auto oficial de la policía para tener sexo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza, en otro momento no lo hubiese creído posible.

-Eso sería como ver la mitad del vaso vacío…

-¿Y cuál es la mitad del vaso lleno?- preguntó ella porque él casi la obligó a hacerlo.

-Estamos juntos. Necesitábamos esto y nadie salió herido.

Kate lo miró y sonrió. Él tenía razón. Y ella amaba que así fuera… cuando estacionó el auto frente a la 12, Kate se miró al espejo, se acomodó el cabello y el maquillaje y le guiñó el ojo a Rick, que le tiró un beso antes de bajar…

* * *

**Perdón por la demora en subir otro capítulo. Se me terminaron las vacaciones! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate apuró el paso, llevaba corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros y estaba exhausta. Pero se sentía satisfecha, había vuelto a encontrar el ritmo y el estado físico que tenía, al menos el que ella deseaba.

Cuando se dirigía a su auto, se detuvo de golpe al percibir que alguien se le cruzaba en el camino. Jadeando por el cansancio pero también por el susto, Kate se sintió atrapada en los brazos de Rick, que sonrió complacido al haberla sorprendido.

-Hey…- le dijo y besó sus labios tenuemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo ella aún tratando de recuperarse.

-Solo… te extrañaba… te traje una botella de agua…- dijo y se la extendió.

-Gracias…- dijo y finalmente sonrió.

-Por fin…- dijo él y Kate sacudió la cabeza- ¿me extrañaste?

-Un poco…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz ante la expresión de desilusión de él.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa y…?

-No tendremos sexo ahora, Castle…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así… solo planeaba…

-Meterte conmigo bajo la ducha… y ya sabemos como terminará…

-¿Por qué lo dices? No fueron tantas veces…

-Cuatro…- dijo ella y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Entonces quiere decir que te acuerdas…

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- suspiró ella.

-No lo se… no pensé que llevaras la cuenta.

-No importa… el caso es que no pasará, estoy apurada…- dijo con firmeza.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasa Kate?- dijo él arrugando el entrecejo, preocupado.

-No me pasa nada… te dije que estaba apurada…

-Hace días que huyes de mi… hace días que no quieres quedarte en casa o que yo me quede contigo a dormir… hace días que no me dejas tocarte…- dijo él.

-Lo siento, no pasa nada, Rick… solo estoy cansada… esto de estar cubriendo cada detalle para que nadie sepa lo que nos pasa me está costando mucho…

-Bueno… sabes que no tiene por qué ser así… podemos hablar con todos y blanquearlo…

-¿Y qué pasaría con nosotros?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio mientras él la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia el auto.

-Seguiríamos juntos, por supuesto…

-En el trabajo… a eso me refiero…- insistió ella.

-Kate… por favor no me digas que tienes miedo otra vez… pensé que lo que sentíamos era más importante que el resto de las cosas…

-Yo también Rick…

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-No digo eso… solo que me siento cansada de aparentar… al principio fue divertido… pero ahora me cuesta ocultarlo… el otro día cuando discutimos… solo… sentí que todo el mundo nos observaba y tenía pánico de decir algo que no debía…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Lo se… pero bueno… no se me ocurre otra cosa que ir a hablar con todos y contarles…- dijo él mientras subían al auto.

-A mi… se me ocurre que quizás podríamos tranquilizarnos un poco…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo se… hubo un momento hace unos días que yo sentía que prácticamente convivíamos… me parece que fue un cambio un poco abrupto… yo siento muchas cosas por ti, de eso no quiero que tengas dudas… pero necesito algo de espacio…

-¿Espacio?- dijo él y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, Rick… no es que no quiera estar contigo…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-No, no… está bien… entiendo…- dijo y se acomodó en el asiento y ella arrancó.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, casi no habían hablado desde que ella había arrancado. Se bajaron y cuando Kate entraba al edificio, giró en redondo al ver que él no la seguía.

-¿Me esperas y vamos juntos?- le preguntó.

-Mejor no…- dijo simulando una sonrisa sincera.

-Rick…- intentó Kate.

-No, no… está bien…- dijo él y giró en redondo- nos vemos allá…- y cuando Kate quiso decir algo, él detuvo un taxi y se subió, dirigiéndole una mirada antes de irse.

Kate entró en su casa y suspiró. No era que se sintiera culpable. Se sentía triste porque él no la había comprendido. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él… y explicarle mejor…

* * *

Se duchó y se preparó para ir a trabajar. Cuando llegó lo buscó pero al parecer no había llegado. Pensó en llamarlo, pero no se animó, temió que estuviese enojado.

Un rato más tarde lo vio acercarse mientras ella hablaba por teléfono. Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Era imposible que sintiera tantas cosas por él y a la vez estuviese tan asustada. Tenía que hablar con él y aclararle todo lo que pasaba, no quería, por nada del mundo, que él malinterpretara su necesidad de espacio. Ella sabía que se estaba volviendo dependiente de él y no le parecía sano… lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ambos.

Pero claro, él estaba dolido, y ella no podía culparlo. Terminó la conversación telefónica con Ryan y suspiró.

-Buenos días…- dijo él casi sin mirarla.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella y era como si fuera un código entre ambos, pero esta vez no había café. Y ella pudo sentir la distancia que él intentaba poner.

-¿Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó con inexpresividad.

-Si… acabo de hablar con Ryan- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… vamos…- dijo y esperó a que ella se pusiera de pie.

Kate lo observó en silencio mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor. Él no la miraba, ella lo sentía distante.

El ascensor estaba vacío, y cuando se subieron, Kate intentó acercarse un poco. Buscó sus dedos para acariciar su mano, pero él no se movió, no la rechazó, pero tampoco se acercó a ella.

-Rick…- intentó.

-Estoy intentando tranquilizar las cosas…- dijo él sin mirarla.

-Pero…- dijo ella, desilusionada.

-Solo… intento complacerte… como siempre…- siguió sin mirarla.

-Rick…- volvió a intentar ella y se abrieron las puertas. Rick la soltó y caminó bajando del ascensor.

-¿Vienes o no?- le dijo y ella suspiró con tristeza y lo siguió hacia el auto.

* * *

**Bueno, no se enojen, tenía que haber algunas complicaciones! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate miró hacia el otro lado del salón, buscando la mirada cómplice de Rick, pero se encontró con lo mismo de los últimos dos días. Nada.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás él estaba mucho más afectado de lo que ella creía, pero Kate estaba segura de que todo era un mal entendido. Ella no dudaba de querer estar a su lado, solo le resultaba cada vez más incómodo tener que ocultarlo.

Ryan y Esposito los notaban extraños, pero ninguno se había puesto a hablar de nada, todo era así entre ellos, había momentos en los que sus compañeros se atrevían a asegurar que ellos habían dado un paso a favor de una pareja, y había momentos en los que simplemente, parecían incompatibles.

Cuando el día terminó, Kate se las ingenió para acercarse a él y sonrió, intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- le preguntó en voz baja y se mordió el labio. Ya no sabía qué hacer, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-En realidad… supongo que le pediré a Alexis que tengamos una maratón de películas… - le dijo y ella suspiró, un poco desilusionada. Él seguía distante, como si de verdad no se diera cuenta de la necesidad de ella.

-Bien… que tengas una buena noche…- terminó y lo rozó apenas, mientras pasaba para dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Kate se sentó en su auto y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía esperar a que se le pasara. Podría sonar egoísta, pero lo necesitaba a su lado y no podía esperar más.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Alexis. La chica la atendió y Kate la notó algo distante.

-Alexis… yo se que quizás te esté pidiendo mucho… pero… estos días han sido algo… complicados y me gustaría arreglar las cosas con tu padre… no se si estarás al tanto…

-Kate… mi padre no dijo una sola palabra… pero lo conozco, créeme…- dijo la chica.

-Bien… por eso necesito tu ayuda…

-Dime…

-Pensaba… en cocinarle algo rico y como estoy segura de que inventará una excusa para no venir a mi casa… pensaba que…

-Que yo les dejara la casa libre para una cena romántica…

-¿Sería pedir mucho?- dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio.

-No… bueno… me gustaría estar segura de que estoy tomando la decisión correcta…

-Alexis… - dijo e inspiró hondo- necesité unos días para aclarar mi mente, tu padre no lo tomó demasiado bien… pero ahora estoy convencida de lo que siento y planeo decírselo esta noche… contando con tu ayuda, claro…

-Está bien…- dijo Alexis- tendrás la casa libre y me encargaré de mi abuela… espero que esto sea lo mejor…

-Lo será…- dijo Kate sonriendo- confía en mi…

-Es lo que hago… aunque honestamente me cuesta comprender por qué…

-Gracias, Alexis… espero que no me odies mucho por tener que rechazar una maratón de películas con tu padre…

-Lo quiero lo suficiente como para comprender estas cosas… y no te odio… pero no permitiré que mi padre sufra por ti…

-Me parece justo…- dijo y la escuchó reír- gracias, de verdad.

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa, se duchó y se vistió con ropa sencilla pero que sabía que a él le agradaría. Pasó a comprar algunas cosas y se dirigió a su departamento.

Rick tardó en abrirle la puerta y cuando lo hizo, Kate tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha. Estaba envuelto en su bata de toalla y el cabello aún goteaba.

-¿Kate?- dijo él y miró las bolsas que llevaba.

-Pensé en cocinarte algo rico- dijo con su mejor cara de inocente- Alexis me llamó… dijo que tenía que irse y recordé que te quedarías sin plan…

-No era necesario…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-¿Me dejarás entrar o tendré que cocinarte desde aquí?- insistió ella.

Rick se hizo a un lado y la miró confundido. La extrañaba, pero todavía se sentía dolido por su actitud.

Kate se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había traído. Rick la siguió y cuando Kate levantó la vista, Rick la observaba.

-¿Te molesta si voy a cambiarme? Recién salgo de la ducha…

-No… por supuesto…- dijo aunque realmente deseó gritarle que no hacía falta cambiarse, que ella podría encargarse.

Kate trató de no pensar y se dedicó a cocinar. Un rato más tarde, lo vio aparecer con un buzo de hilo con escote en forma de V y un jean. Trató de ocultar la sensación de invadió su cuerpo. Él sabía exactamente como hacer que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Esto está casi listo… - dijo y le acercó una cuchara para que él probara la salsa.

-Mmm… realmente eres buena cocinando…- dijo él un poco más relajado.

-Gracias… en realidad tengo poco tiempo… pero cuando deseo hacerlo… nadie tiene quejas…- dijo sonriendo.

Rick la ayudó preparando los platos y le sirvió una copa de vino. Media hora más tarde, cenaban en le mesa de la cocina, sentados en las butacas altas. Uno al lado del otro.

Kate intentó hablar de temas relajados, le preguntó por su madre, por Alexis, por la progresión de su última novela… pero luego se produjo un silencio incómodo, evidentemente Rick no tenía deseos de colaborar.

-Rick…- dijo y luego de limpiarse los labios, tomó un sorbo de vino y giró la cabeza e hizo un silencio, esperando que él la mirara.

Rick tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ella quería, o si lo hizo no se notó. Giró la cabeza lentamente y la miró.

-Quiero disculparme… de alguna manera, siento que volví a herirte con mis dudas… pero no fue mi intención…

-No…- dijo él y levantó la mano, tratando de impedir que ella siguiera hablando- lamentablemente, nunca es tu intención… creo que me estoy acostumbrando… solo… necesito acomodarme a la situación… estaré bien pronto…

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella confundida.

-A esto que está pasando… a que sigamos trabajando juntos y hagamos de cuenta de que no pasa nada… de que todo lo que vivimos este tiempo no existió…

-¿Realmente crees que yo podría pedirte eso?

-El hecho de que no hayas usado esas palabras, no significa que no comprenda tu intención…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Entonces lamento haberte dado una imagen equivocada… yo sólo necesitaba algo de aire… hace mucho tiempo que no dormía con alguien… y no hablo de sexo… sino de compartir la cama, despertarnos juntos… y luego vernos todo el día, trabajar y pensar juntos… eso es muy difícil de sostener para alguien como yo, acostumbrada a la independencia… pero en ningún momento me planteé estar arrepentida… si me dieras a elegir, volvería a vivir cada segundo que pasé contigo, Rick… - dijo y se sonrojó.

-No lo sé… de verdad, Kate… me pasa que siempre que me ilusiono pensando que esta vez seremos felices, aparece alguna duda que opaca todo… y no se si podré seguir adelante…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le faltaba el aire. ¿Realmente él estaba decidido a dejar de apostar a una pareja con ella?

Rick se levantó y tomó su copa de vino. Le dio un último sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas…- le dijo casi sin mirarla- mañana tendrás sueño y no quiero que nadie sospeche que es por mi culpa… sobre todo cuando no hay necesidad, ¿verdad? No sea cuestión de que desperdiciemos la oportunidad de seguir trabajando juntos, aunque seamos infelices toda la vida… - dijo con amargura.

Kate sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban y rodaban por sus mejillas. Se levantó y lo siguió hacia el living sin hablar.

-Rick…- dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Rick giró en redondo, sintiéndose culpable por hacerla llorar. Tenía que darle una lección, pero no podía soportar la idea de verla así.

-Esto no está bien, Kate… se supone que el que sufre aquí soy yo…- dijo él y levantó la mano para acariciarla, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Yo estoy sufriendo, Rick… porque mis dudas me tienen harta…- dijo con enojo- ¿acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que me pierdo?

-¿Honestamente? Yo creo que no… pero bueno… no puedo culparte por no sentir lo mismo que yo…- dijo él con suavidad, y Kate no sintió que lo hiciera para molestarla, sino porque realmente estaba convencido.

-Entonces, estás equivocado… yo no vine hasta aquí aquella noche solo porque te deseaba… yo vine porque tengo sentimientos muy profundos por ti… y ahora te necesito… tanto…- dijo volviéndose a quebrar.

-En otro momento estaría feliz… pero ahora no estoy seguro… esto es demasiado… quiero decir… te entregué mi corazón… tú si sabes lo que siento… y sin embargo, no te importa… no te importa, porque si te importara, actuarías distinto…

-Rick…

-No, Kate… mejor no sigamos hablando…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y colocando una mano en su mejilla, cansado de sufrir.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No veo por qué tendrías que quedarte… es complicado… yo no puedo separar las cosas…

-Escucha… yo le pedí a Alexis que nos dejara solos porque quería hablar contigo…

-Y ella accedió…

-Por supuesto… porque comprendió lo que sucedía…

-Y ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Sucede que necesito decirte lo que siento… y necesito que te sientes y me des unos minutos… es todo…

-Está bien…- dijo y se sentó- te escucho…

Kate se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos. Y cuando levantó la cara para mirarlo, notó que en sus ojos, también había lágrimas.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas… yo… desde el principio manejé mal las cosas… es cierto que nuestro timing fue un desastre siempre… pero yo colaboré en todo momento para estropearlo… te mentí, no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer frente a tus palabras cuando me dijiste lo que sentías…

-Kate… ya no es momento de pedir disculpas…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo es, Rick… yo se que quizás sea tarde, pero tengo que decirte todo esto que siento…

-Bien…- dijo él y la observó en silencio.

-Yo… estos días he descubierto que me haces falta, Rick… que ya no me conformo con tenerte todos los días en el trabajo… aunque eso sea muy importante para mi…

-Me tienes, Kate… eso lo sabes…

-Lo sé… pero no me refiero a eso… todo aquello a lo que le tenía miedo… todo lo que me producía dudas… yo… yo estaba equivocada… el miedo era a aceptar que no puedo vivir sin ti… porque estoy enamorada de ti… tanto que me duele… y que lo único que se me ocurre hacer con eso es negarlo, cuando lo que tendría que hacer es mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento…

-Kate…

-Te amo, Rick… y espero que no sea tarde para decirlo… hacía demasiado tiempo que no me pasaba algo así… alguna vez llegué a pensar que no me enamoraría nunca…

Rick sonrió mientras apretaba sus manos, y por alguna razón, no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó mirándola a los ojos, como queriendo asegurarse de que no imaginaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… por fin…

* * *

**Hacía mucho que no actualizaba esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate alzó la ceja, no pudiendo afirmar si él realmente la había oído, pero en el fondo de su mirada, ella supo que él lo había hecho.

Rick se mantuvo un momento en silencio, las emociones fluyendo cada vez con mayor intensidad por su piel. Había fantaseado con escuchar algún día esas palabras de los labios de Kate, y no era porque no sintiera que ella lo amaba, sino porque la aceptación implicaba algo más, un compromiso, implicaba que ella no se sentiría más vulnerable ante él y que a ella ya no le importaba arriesgarse por sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás ahí?- quiso saber ella, se sentía más liviana, después de todo, no había sido tan terrible.

-¿Honestamente? No lo se… - dijo él entre jadeos, sentía que hacía demasiado calor ahí.

-¿No sabes si estás?- preguntó ella confundida.

-No sé si oí bien…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Ah… pues entonces tenemos un problema…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

-Porque para mí es muy importante que escuches que te amo y que te he amado casi desde el principio…- dijo sonriendo, ya no le costaba trabajo decirlo y hasta sentía que lo disfrutaba.

-Disculpa… creo que no te escuché…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

Kate lanzó una carcajada con nerviosismo. Por un lado le agradaba el juego, pero por otro, se sentía algo incómoda con la situación.

-¿Qué tal si me besas, Castle?- dijo y se mordió el labio provocativa.

-Habrá beso… luego…- dijo y sonrió.

-Te amo… te amo…- dijo en voz un poco más alta- ¿suficiente?

-Nunca será suficiente…- le dijo y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Entonces?- le dijo acariciando su cara, sus ojos fijos en los labios de él, expectante.

-Entonces… mientras me prometas que no dejarás de decirlo…

-Te lo prometo…- le dijo ella y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Bien…- dijo él sonriendo y miró sus labios.

-¿Vas a besarme?- jadeó ella.

-Si, si…- dijo él y se inclinó suavemente pero sin tocarla. Kate gruñó con frustración y entreabrió sus labios.

-Por favor…- le rogó sin animarse a dar el primer paso.

Rick se acercó un poco más, casi rozando sus labios y se detuvo otra vez.

-No más dudas…- jadeó y Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-No… no más dudas…- afirmó.

-Te extrañé mucho…- agregó.

-Por favor, Rick…- volvió a rogarle.

Rick se separó para mirarla a los ojos y luego tomó su cara y la besó con tal ímpetu que Kate sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Sus brazos lo atrajeron instintivamente mientras él ahondaba el beso.

Era casi como la primera vez, la única diferencia era que ambos cuerpos podían recordar lo que se sentía, pero la emoción era tan intensa que a ellos les parecía que estaban descubriéndose nuevamente…

Kate deslizó sus manos por debajo del suéter, necesitaba sentir su piel. Y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su torso, lo escuchó jadear.

-Podrían venir mi madre, o Alexis…- dijo sobre sus labios mientras la acariciaba por sobre la tela de su vestido.

-No vendrán… Alexis me dijo que se encargaría de tu madre…- le contestó ella sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse- no quiero sorpresas…

Kate sonrió y él la guió a la habitación, casi de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Rick la tomó de las manos y la acercó a su cuerpo posesivamente y ella no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sintió su deseo sobre su abdomen.

-Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él- háblame…- jadeó y sintió como la pelvis de él cobraba vida.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo él tratando de controlarse.

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que decir… tú sabes qué me gusta… - dijo en el mismo tono y se sorprendió de ver con claridad las emociones fluyendo en la cara de Rick.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y apartó su cabello para poder hablarle al oído.

-¿Quieres saber todo lo que quiero hacerte?- murmuró y ella cerró los ojos.

-Me gustaría… si…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-¿Me extrañaste, Kate?

-Mucho…- dijo ella.

-Yo también… estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por la parte de adelante del vestido, acariciando su pecho por sobre la tela.

Kate intentó enfocarse en él.

-Me imaginaba teniéndote así en mis brazos, acariciándote justo en esos lugares en donde se que te gusta… escuchándote jadear, sintiendo tu piel, tu perfume, ese aroma tan particular que queda luego de que hacemos el amor… - dijo y la besó detrás de la oreja y la sintió estremecerse.

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes idea de las veces que fantaseé con tenerte antes?- le dijo en voz muy baja en el oído.

-No…- dijo solo ella.

-Muchas… me has vuelto loco desde el primer día… creo que fueron más las veces en que me reprimí de saltar sobre ti que los días en que trabajamos juntos… y alguna vez llegué a pensar que solo eran fantasías… que tú no tenías interés en mi… pero supongo que debí prestar atención cuando me advertiste que no tenía idea… - su respiración era errática, y no sabía si era ella o él quien estaba más estimulado por lo que él decía…

-Yo también…- dijo y se le fue la voz durante un instante- yo también fantaseé contigo muchas veces…

-Lo se… lo veo en tu mirada…- le dijo y ella se sonrojó- Rick por favor… hazme el amor…

Rick no dijo nada, la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y luego se quitó su ropa entre besos y caricias.

Rick se tomó su tiempo y besó todo su cuerpo. Kate se entregó a sus caricias y lo dejó hacer, y luego fue su turno, y Kate no desperdició la oportunidad.

Minutos más tarde, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y jadeó de placer cuando se sintió parte de ella otra vez.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, para poder ralentizar el momento del clímax, era tanta la necesidad que temía que todo terminara demasiado pronto.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y luego de unos instantes lo hizo detenerse. Rick la miró confundido y ella sonrió.

-Antes de que sigas adelante… - dijo en forma entrecortada por la agitación- quería decirte que te amo… y que espero que me perdones por no haberlo dicho antes…- dijo y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Mejor tarde que nunca…- dijo él y la besó impetuosamente mientras volvía a moverse contra ella, incapaz de seguir reprimiéndose.

Las palabras cesaron solo se escucharon suspiros, besos y gemidos en el final.

Y mientras descansaban uno en brazos del otro luego de un intenso clímax compartido, Kate entrelazó los dedos con él y se mordió el labio como queriendo decir algo pero sin atreverse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él mirándola de cerca.

-Nada…- dijo ella.

-Quieres oírlo otra vez, ¿verdad?- le dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Sólo si lo sientes… no quiero obligarte… es que…

-Te amo, Kate… voy a repetirlo hasta el cansancio… te amo…- dijo y ella sonrió y besó sus labios. Luego se acomodó en sus brazos, dispuesta a dormir.

Rick la abrazó y se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Estás segura de que no volverán?- preguntó finalmente y la escuchó reír.

-¿Y si volvieran qué?

-¿No te molestaría que nos vieran así?

-Créeme… no entrarían aquí… nos dejarían saber que están y nada más…- dijo riendo Kate.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Simple… yo odiaba entrar cuando sabía que mis padres… tú sabes… así que… no creo que Alexis entre… y con respecto a tu madre… si supo que yo me escondía en el closet, no creo que le importe venir a vernos…

-Mmmm…- dijo él y deslizó una mano para acariciarla por debajo de las sábanas- a veces se me olvida que lo que me enamoró de ti en primer lugar fue tu cerebro…

-Mentiroso…- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno… eso fue lo segundo… lo primero fue…- dijo y deslizó la mano para acariciar su parte favorita del cuerpo de ella y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo y lo escuchó reír con ganas mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello, ya preparado para un nuevo "round".

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que esta historia no da para mucho más, estoy pensando en un epílogo antes de que se torne repetitiva, total, hay otras historias por seguir... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
